Utilizador Discussão:B.L.
(GMT-3); , de de Minha página · Minha discussão · Minhas contribuições Minhas Tarefas · Minha Sig Meus Testes USUÁRIO e COLABORADOR DA LOSTPEDIA }} {| align="center" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="1" border="0" width="100%" |- |valign="top" width="80%"| *Desejo-lhe uma boa estadia na LostPedia! -- 16h06min de 11 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Olá Oi cara blz? Sou um dos burocratas do site e estava vendo que vc colocou a tradução do episódio na página do , mas n vai dar certo pq precisaria mudar a infobox. Nós temos todas as traduções dos nomes dos episódios na página da temporada: 3ª Temporada. Aqui vc encontra td. Muito obrigado, abraços, -- 19:40, 18 Maio 2007 (PDT) Olá Queria lhe pedir para que colocasse teorias na aba de teorias do personagem. Não é certeza que Bonnie ou Greta sejam da Dharma, mas podemos afirmar que trabalhavam com os Outros. Por favor, não coloque teorias na página do personagem e sim na aba de teorias. Muito Obrigado, -- 19:28, 25 Maio 2007 (PDT) Outra ou Dharma Cara, Bonnie e Greta, ambas estavam trabalhando para o Ben que é líder dos OUTROS. O próprio Mikhail que é um dos OUTROS, estranhou de vê-las ali pois o Ben disse que elas estavam viajando. Elas são consideradas do grupo Outros pois trabalham para eles. Ou seja, elas são participantes do grupo dos Outros, assim como Mikhail, Richard, Aldo, Luke, Jason, Tom, Goodwin, Ivan, Matthew, Ryam, Etham, Isabel, Bea e tantos outros que trabalham para Ben. Muito Obrigado, -- 19:39, 25 Maio 2007 (PDT) Teoria Fui obrigado a tirar a sua contribuição sobre Paulo estar infiltrado com os Outros. Isso é uma mera teoria, então se você acha que é verdade coloque na barra: theories. Por favor...não foi provado que Paulo é um dos Outros. E não se incomode alterando a página dos Outros. Ela está passando por uma reestruturação. Eu mesmo estou fazendo: Usuário:Caio wgm/teste. Mas estou viajando e quando voltar irei trablhar mais. Muito obrigado, -- 08:17, 10 Junho 2007 (PDT) Opa Ei, só avisando que ao contrário da americana, nós não colocamos as navegações dos personagens nas próprias páginas deles ok? Muito Obrigado, -- 17:17, 12 Junho 2007 (PDT) Data de nascimento de Sayid Cara, dia 17 de Janeiro é a data de aniversário do ator que interpreta o Sayid. A data de aniversário do Sayid é desconhecida. -- 16:24, 24 Junho 2007 (PDT) :Eu sei disto, mas não há nada que diga que a data de aniversário de Sayid seja dia 17 de Janeiro, visto que esta data é a data de aniversário do ator. E quanto ao assento de Shannon, você não fez nada de errado, apenas não colocaremos os assentos nas infoboxes. -- 09:05, 26 Junho 2007 (PDT) Morte de Goodwin e Sabine Nós não colocaremos os episódios como a o episódio em que eles morreram porque foram nesses episódios que eles morrem de verdade. Apenas foi mostrado eles mortos. Ou seja, nós não colocaremos. -- 18:01, 26 Junho 2007 (PDT) Sobre as páginas de discussão Querido usuário, Há algum tempo, tenho notado que você, após ler e responder as suas mensagens na página de discussão, apaga todo o conteúdo da mesma. E como estou a mais tempo na lostpedia, e tenho um maior conhecimento sobre as regras, me sinto na obrigação de dar um toque e pedir que você não faça mais isso. A Lostpedia, não é uma página de relacionamentos igual ao orkut, em que você pode ler, responder e apagar as mensagens/recados quando quiser. Note que sua página de usuário e de discussão, são sim de sua propriedade e direito, mas as mensagens de outros usuários assinadas, não. (veja mais sobre isso em nosso Guia de Uso Geral) Por este motivo, estou retornando todos as mensagens apagadas e pedindo que você não cometa este erro novamente. Broncas de admins ou de outros usuários, podem não ser muito legais, mas também fazem parte de um wiki. -- 19:24, 27 Junho 2007 (PDT) Bodypiercing Olá, reverti a sua edição apenas pelo motivo de que temos que levar em conta que aqui é Lostpedia versão portuguesa. Muitas pessoas não sabem o que significa Bodypiercing, ou seja, é melhor deixar aplicadora de piercing, que eles entenderão. Obrigado, -- 20:25, 6 Julho 2007 (PDT) Página de Testes Bom dia, para manter melhor organização do site, não crie artigos de teste espalhados. Uma sugestão seria vc criar uma área pessoal para testes em Usu%C3%A1rio_Discuss%C3%A3o:B.L./testes, e utilize o mesmo para praticar. Fique sempre atento as regras do Guia de Uso Geral e se tiver alguma dúvida, antes de fazer algo, entre em contato com um dos administradores. []s -- 03:37, 8 Julho 2007 (PDT) Editar Portais Apenas administradores podem editar portais como Portal:Personagens Principais, Portal:Os Outros, Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks, mas se você tem alguma observação que queira fazer, passe-a para nós e nós iremos ver se é plausível. Muito Obrigado, -- 08:18, 25 Julho 2007 (PDT) :BL.. só pra afirmar o que o caio disse.. não é nem por questão de estar "manipulando" o site.. mas por organização e também por segurança.. mas quando você quiser fazer alguma alteração.. fala pra um dos administradores que agente pode liberar temporariamente o portal pra você editar.. flw.. -- 10:32, 25 Julho 2007 (PDT) Tom Olá cara. Podemos colocar esses outros dois "Outros" você mesmo pode colocar a página deles aqui, acho que nem temos. Mas mudar o do Tom para 2ª temporada não. Ele se tornou importante na segunda temporada, por isso colocamos ele como 2ª temporada. -- 08:53, 8 Agosto 2007 (PDT) Perguntas e Respostas e ae BL, beleza? Cara, eu estou acompanhando suas edições aqui na LP... Seguinte, modifiquei um pouco a resposta #11 lá da 3a temporada. Realmente nos foi revelado que a Mittelos era utilizada pelos Outros, mas em nenhum momento deixa claro se há ou não alguma ligação com a Dharma. Pode ser que no passado essa ligação existiu e os Outros passaram a ter o controle, assim como aconteceu com a Ilha. Como aqui na LP nós sempre nos baseamos nos fatos, eu alterei lá para ficar um pouco mais claro. Em relação ao artigo do Caden... Nós encorajamos que os usuários criem, alterem, traduzam artigos e tudo mais, mas é necessário atentar-se às regras do site. No caso deste artigo, estava faltando as fotos, não tinha a marcação de tradução, sendo que ainda havia texto a traduzir. Todos respeitamos a capacidade de cada um e caso você se depare com alguma dificuldade no meio da produção do artigo, sinta-se a vontade em procurar algum dos Administradores, ou no caso, deixar as marcações corretas no artigo, para que, outro usuário continue o trabalho nele. Acredito que a maioria dos Administradores têm o msn na página de cada um, então, se quiser, fique à vontade em adicionar. Abraços -- 12h02min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Re: Perguntas e Respostas Sem problemas! :) Qnd tiver esses enroscos, como o da imagem e tal, me da um toque, seja por msn ou seja pela discussão aki, que eu upo a foto ou a gente desatola a vaca... hehe Abraços, -- 12h23min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Conversa Oi, sou um dos admins da LP e voltei de férias agora. Gostaria de entrar em contato contigo. Se possível, me adicione no msn: caio_w_g_mello@hotmail.com. Muito Obrigado, -- 13h12min de 27 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Personagens Principais Cara...chega de spoiles..o episódio é hoje a noite..dai colocaremos na navegação..e outra...segundo a ABC...os personagens regulares são aqueles aparecem nos créditos...ou seja...apenas Miles, Charlotte e Daniel serão personagens principais...Frank e Naomi continuam sendo secundários. -- 14h18min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) RE: Aldo É.. não mostra ele novamente, mas um dos produtores de lost confirmou a morte dele, tudo indica que ele era um dos que foram mortos durante a invasão dos outros na praia no .. só mais uma coisa.. quando quiser discutir ou tirar uma dúvida sobre alguma coisa ou personagem, escreve na página de discussão dele.. pq ai você não depende de uma só pessoa pra te responder, e também pq a página de discussão é pra isso.. mas se precisar pode perguntar pra mim que eu respondo de boa.. flw.. bom lost -- 17h55min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) RE: Mistérios e The Constant Oi B.L., arrumei a página de mistérios, colocando os Outros como resolvidos. Muito Obrigado por avisar. Quanto ao release de The Constant, ainda não colocaremos porque saiu apenas o resumo, mas não os atores convidados, diretor e escritor. -- 16h06min de 9 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Aproveitando pra falar que não colocamos quem matou os personagens na infobox deles. Para ter maiores informações, veja aqui: Lostpedia:Livro de Estilo. -- 16h08min de 9 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Anos Cara, vc deve ter lido ali em cima no livro de estilo como deveser feito uma página de personagem. Classificamos em: Antes da Ilha, Na Ilha e Depois da Ilha...então..nada de anos ok? -- 06h33min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) RE: Mistérios Sim, eu já vi cara, mas não sou eu quem faço aquelas imagens. Logo logo elas vão estar la. -- 07h08min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Navegações B.L. leia o tópico navegações nessa página: PT - Lostpedia:Livro de Estilo. Cara, por favor, não crie nada, mude nada antes de ler como são as regras...e essa não é a primeira vez. -- 08h10min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Mas que é para serem usadas sempre as mesmas regras para ficar uma coisa única. Nós consideramos Boone e Shannon...afinal..os dois eram personagens principais e os dois apareceram nos flashbacks e contou a história dos dois. Não é a primeira vez que você fica mudando as regras cara, que seja a última vez. -- 08h14min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Spoilers Cara, pela últma vez eu digo que não é pra colocar spoilers antes da exibição do episódio. Essa foi a última vez. Ta avisado. -- 18h48min de 21 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) RE: Coluna é.. mas aquele artigo é só sobre a coluna de fumaça em si, e não do local onde foi feita.. teria que ou fazer outro artigo ou adicionar a parte do local nele.. mas acho que não tem necessidade disso.. -- 16h27min de 5 de Março de 2008 (PST) Contribuições Olá...cara..o Jin não apareceu no flashforward da Sun...o tumulo dele sim..mas ele nao..entoa n da pra colocar...cuidado com suas mudanças..procure antes de ver se está certo ou errado mudar. PORFAVOR. -- 13h12min de 15 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Aaron Bl.. Desde quando foi confirmado que o Aaron faz parte dos 6 da Oceanic.. Eu quero que você me mostre onde está escrito isso, de fonte oficial por favor.. Porque ja ta chato e repetitivo ficar revertendo os spoilers que você cisma em por.. sinceramente.. to me cansando.. -- 20h56min de 15 de Março de 2008 (PDT) :*Acho que você não entendeu quando eu disse fonte oficial.. então da uma olhada aqui que vc vai entender: Discussão:6 da Oceanic#Spoilers.. -- 20h17min de 18 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Tradução Cara...já te disse que Criada por UM outro é suposição...o nome do episódio É CRIADA POR OUTRO...ANOTHER = OUTRO...existe a teoria..mas nao é nada confirmado...Lost in translation é sim perdido na tradução...mas in translation é EM tradução...Solitário é o Sayid no ep sem a Nádia...PARA de mudar sem ter certeza. -- 11h38min de 26 de Março de 2008 (PDT) :Eu também sou professor de inglês cara...e another..nesse contexto..sem duvida NENHUMA é outro. -- 12h22min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Bloqueio cara.. vc cisma em fazer tudo o que já ta cansado de saber que não pode.. o caio ja tinha te falado da questão do uso das Navs e da parada dos nomes em português.. e agora vc me cria uma Nav para os mobisódios, sendo que ja tem o nome de todos eles no topo da página, assim como as transcrições, que ficam na mesma página do mobisódio.. então tive que te bloquear pra vc parar.. o prazo vai expirar em 2 horas.. então é só ficar esperando.. vlw pela compreensão.. -- 10h41min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Pred. Animais Oi. Achei interessante sim. Andei dando umas mudadas e vou colocar. -- 19h47min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Ep por localização Vi que isso é uma das suas tarefas...mas desde já quero dizer que a página dos episódios é apenas dividida em: Tempo Real e Flashback/Flashforward....existem sim algumas exceções como: Na Vila/Na ilha/Na ilha principal/Na ilha da Hidra/Visão/No cargueiro...mas foi porque nós achamos que deveria ter. então por favor, nem comece a mexer. -- 19h30min de 4 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Disfarces Cara...tudo o que você ta colocando naquela página tem aqui: Decepções e Golpes. Da Kate, do Sawyer, da Sun, do Ethan...é só adicionar alí. Ou seja...vou deletar essa página. -- 14h50min de 6 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) RE:4x11 Pelas filmagens assume que seja dele. Se nao for...só vou tirar..e pronto. Mas sempre que eu pus...até hoje..se confirmou...nao coloco apenas ACHANDO que é...tenho minhas fontes...ao contrário de outros. -- 19h41min de 9 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :De acordo com a americana...a Kate foi julgada em 2006..portanto..FICA em 2006...NAO TIRA AS COISAS ANTES DE VER...estamos ficando cansado com as suas mudançs...da próxima vez sua conta será bloqueada por um mês. -- 19h50min de 9 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Lista de Episódios Cara, essa é uma página importante...e é uma página de EPISÓDIOS...se quiséssemos de mobisódios faríamos...e se tiverem mais nós faremos. Olha a bagunça toda que você fez. Sua conta está bloqueada por um dia. Você não aprende nunca né cara. -- 09h01min de 13 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Páginas Oi B.L....bom...quanto as páginas das jornalistas, enfermeira e tals, nós não colocamos essas páginas nem as criamos porque não existe um nome para o personagem..por isso não colocamos. Mas não tem problema nenhum, desde que você faça tudo correto: Colocar na navegação, colocar na página de personagens de flashbacks, colocar os "[[]]" na página do episódio e da temporada em questão, (nos atores convidados) e criar a página do ator ou atriz. Não adianta ficar colocando para traduzir não. Quanto ao Doug e Ismael..vou deletar..serão criados quando surgirem os personagens cara...QUANDO SURGIREM. -- 18h53min de 15 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Então peça a ele para fazer as imagens. Nas protegidas eu arrumo...e outra...nas navegações...sempre em ordem alfabética cara..por favor. -- 18h59min de 15 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Discussão Leia-se: Familiares com mais destaque e personagens com mais destaque. Dá para entender o que é pra ser dito...familiares com destaque são geralmente, irmãos com destaque, como Yemi, pais, e esposas ou maridos. Para de meter o dedo no que ta pronto. -- 20h20min de 17 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Pers de Flashbacks Entra no msn e vem falar comigo pra gente discutir sobre esses pers de flashbacks q vc ta colocando...precisamos acertar umas coisas sobre isso. -- 20h20min de 18 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Cabin Fever Ok B.L. pode fazer dos atores....mas só os que eu coloquei entre [[]] no press release ta? enfermeira, médico...isso não é importante agora...só aqueles lá mesmo. E sempre põe foto se tiver..é importante por foto do ator e da atriz, data de nascimento se tiver tb. E sempre é bom, se tiver no imdb um pouco de biografia. Ok? Mudei a da Claire porque arlene e joseph estava bom daquele jeito..Lindsey é Littleton..mas n precisa mudar na pred. -- 13h39min de 21 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Outra coisa importante..quando vc coloca a infobox do elenco ele entra automaticamente na categoria:Elenco...sem precisar colocar na página...mas precisa colocar a categoria:Elenco Secundário nesses atores não imporantes ok? Então coloca ta? ::Dos atores pode deixar que eu mudo...mas nos personagens não...o Jack é interpretado principalmente pelo Matthew Fox...o ator que fez ele criança é apenas uma curiosidade..então não, não vou mudar o dos personagens. -- 13h55min de 21 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) RE: DAN e Lapidus cara.. não estou entendendo o porque da sua cobrança quanto aos dois no portal de pers. de flashback.. eu até ia fazer, mas pensei melhor.. eles ja não são "personagens principais"(protagonistas) da trama, assim como a naomi e o miles.. e também, nem tem o que colocar na página deles.. na do daniel tem, olha só, a repórter e a governanta(!?) e na do frank vc vai por oq? a repórter e o atendente da linha telefônica da oceanic!? francamente.. e quanto a parte de mistérios, os 6 da oceanic nunca foram realmente um mistério.. o mistério era relacionado aos membros deste grupo.. que inclusive ja foram solucionados.. agora.. o walt eu não acho certo passar a ser um mistério.. até porque, durante o andamento normal da série, tirando o seu mobisodio, não foi feita nenhuma menção real aos seus poderes.. sem falar que nem existe uma página específica para os poderes do walt... e outra, quem quiser saber sobre isso, já tem o link para a página dele la no portal de personagens.. não precisamos de mais um link para a mesma página por um motivo incerto.. e o kahana, se você não sabe, não é um "mistério", é um barco.. agora, quem está por trás dele e dos destroços do vôo 815 eu não sei.. mas o que eu queria mesmo deixar claro, é que eu não sou cego.. eu ja tinha lido a sua mensagem a muito tempo.. se eu não respondi quando você me mandou, vou por vontade minha na hora, não precisa ficar repetindo a mesma coisa.. eu não tenho mais a possibilidade de ficar entrando na lostpedia durante o dia como antes.. e a noite ja to muito cansado pra conseguir me dedicar de verdade à ela.. não é simplesmente pelo tempo que eu demoraria fazendo essas imagens que você me pediu.. até pq, eu to demorando 10x mais para escrever essa mensagem pra você.. não porque eu esteja irritado ao algo assim.. mas porque eu acho que independente de quem seja o usuário, ele merece ao menos satisfações.. -- 19h09min de 21 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Fotos de ep Sorte sua que eu achei legal sua idéia..mas repito B.L...isso é uma grande mudança...pergunta antes de fazer..por favor...eu gostei..por isso vou deixar...mas pergunta ANTES..POR FAVOR. -- 19h43min de 24 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Opa Cara...então...só pedindo para colocar imagens da ilha e dos personagens centrais do ep..como vc ja vinha fazendo...nos episódios: * (coloque uma de frente e mais de perto) * (coloque uma mais do rosto da Shannon..assim como os outros.) * (a mesma coisa de cima} * * * * (tente colocar uma dos dois de frente e de perto...se não conseguir coloque só do Paulo) * (tirar aquele "hd" do lado da foto) Está realmente muito legal as fotos...num padrão igual..todos de rosto..mais de perto e em cenas dos persn centrais no tempo presente. -- 13h29min de 29 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) ::Então, adorie todas que você trocou, você sabe né...a partir de hoje vc fica responsável por essas imagens. Só tenta não colocar imagens em que eles estejam falando ou movimentando tanto a boca...mas ate agora ta td fantastico. -- 07h36min de 1 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) Infobox Mist Como os mistérios são jacob..pai de jack..os outros...charlie..yemi..urso polar....essas páginas ja existem...sem precisar de uma infobox precisamente...pq aparição de charlie...é o charlie..e o que aconteceu ta na pagina dele no depois dailha ...então nao precisa...não faz nao. Quanto as imagens dos ep...adorei mesmo o que vc fez, mas repito que pergunte antes e se puder..trocar a de confirmed dead...tentar por uma de daniel...q foi o primeiro a aparecer na ilha dos principais..visto que naomi n era principal. -- 14h55min de 26 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Que isso B.L...ja disse que n precisamos brigar..eh soh perguntar antes...ah...eh legal das imagens..gostei mesmo..daonde vc esta tirando?...mas nao a do ...acho que é meio feia..poderia mudar. -- 15h40min de 26 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Nikki Coloque o depois da morte...mas deixe antes da ilha. Quanto a foto de Nadia..não..não conta como uma aparição..nem do Seth...se estiver la tem q mudar...os atores nao foram creditados..nao conta como part. --